To Forgive or to Forget
by tashromona
Summary: Five years is a long time but can a heart forgive the one who broke it? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Oliver's prolog

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

It had been five years since I found my brother Gene and returned home with him and my long-time teacher/bodyguard Lin.

No more than two months later I found out that my father (Martin Davis) had hired most of the team from the Japanese branch of S.P.R to replace some of the team he had assigned to my brother and I that had quit or that I had fired after their first case working for me.

What bothered me was that Mai wasn't one of them and the four people that I was now working with were the four who had promised the short auburn haired girl that they would always be there for her.

Yes, that's right John Brown, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa and Osamu Yasuhara moved to England to work for the famous Davis family. Which I have to admit shocked me. I thought that they were angry with me for lying to them and hurting Mai, but I guess money meant more to them than her feelings.

What hurt me was the fact that my own brother had stopped talking to me after he found out what I had said to Mai. I still remember what happened to make him stop talking to me. It was after the others had just arrived at B.S.P.R. and had been shown up to our office.

He glared at each one of them as they sat down which had them all fidgeted in their seats.

"Let me guess not one of you told Mai you were coming here?" They nodded confirming his suspicions. They all started rambling off their excuses for why they left, but Gene would hear none of it. He got up and left the room.

After Madoka took the others to their new homes I found Gene helping some of the young students with their meditation practice. So I asked him mentally what was bothering him. He replayed me a memory instead.

 _It started in the kitchen of the old office in_ _Japan_ _._

 _Mai was standing there packing up the tea sets from the cabinet above her as Takigawa chatted to her. "Mai, why don't you let me become your guardian I could take care of you and you'd be allowed to come with my band to all our gigs?" Monk asked her and with a smile, she replied, "Monk I don't need you to go through all that trouble. All I need to know is that all of you will be there for me and that you all know I'll be there for all of you when you need me."_

 _That's when Miss, Matsuzaki chimed in with, "Of course we'll get together at least twice a week and have coffee or dinner and maybe go shopping."_

"Now, do you get why I'm angry with them and you for that matter."

"Me what did I have to do with that?" I ask him and he replied with, "You said you'd protect her and that she could trust you! But then the last thing you said to her was 'Me or Gene?' Then you turned your back on her and left her at that the lake by herself in the rain!" With that last statement, he shut our connection effectively blocking me out.

Later that night at dinner I found out that Gene had told our parents that he wanted to study abroad for his final year of high school and then college. They reluctantly agreed to let him go as long as he had two bodyguards with him when he was outside of his school grounds.

For the next two weeks, I tried everything I could to get him to talk to me to no eval and he didn't even tell me goodbye before he left for America with his guards. Then when he had brakes and Luella and Martin would make him come home he would avoid me at all cost.

With my twin ignoring me and no Mai there to hound me about being a workaholic I worked myself till I ended up in the hospital from exhaustion. So my parents made me go on vacation for a month to France in hopes that I would relax and maybe find a girlfriend because they had run out of friend's daughters to set me up with. Needless to say neither of those things happened.

Every girl I met in and out side of work didn't compare to Mai and it took three years for me to realize that I had left my heart behind with that spunky, short tempered, sweet, girl named Mai.

When I had my realization I started to try to track her down, but the only thing I found was that she had graduated top of the class a year before and apparently, her apartment building had collapsed for unknown reasons six months before which had me concerned.

As time passed on Mai's trail got colder and colder to the point that I thought I'd never find her again.

Now I sit here at my desk looking over probable cases and sip on my water because no one's tea ever comes close to Mai's.

Not finding anything real I decide to head home to my apartment. So I pack up My laptop and the book I've been reading in my off time and leave the sanctuary of my office and head to the elevator. But just as I'm after I step in and the doors began to shut my father stops the doors from closing and enter the elevator.

"Noll, B.S.P.R.'s inverters want us to go head to head with three of the leading paranormal groups in the world and I want you and your team to represent us." My father said with his 'You have to do it.' Face.

I sigh and say, "If we must then we'll go. When is this going to take place?" My father gives me a small smile and replies, "I'll send you the email with all the details in it and remember your mother's having a family dinner for your brother's homecoming," I nod that I understand than the elevator dings that I'm on my floor so I exit and then head to the parking lot.

As I'm getting in my car I get this feeling that something big will happen soon. I shrug it off and head for my apartment building.

Once I was inside my place I put my laptop on the coffee table and then head to the kitchen to cook myself some dinner. That's the only thing I miss about living with my parents (Luella's cooking). She still orders me to come for Saturday dinners but besides that, I'm on my own.

The first few months I had just ordered take out till I finally got the hang of cooking my own meals. Which took two years for me to get half of the things I tried to make right.

I look in my fridge to see I still had some rosemary chicken left over from yesterday and I had some salad mix. Shrugging I grab both and place them on my counter. I turned to grab a cutting board and knife from a drawer and then slice up my chicken. Now with my chicken all sliced I grab a plate from the cabinet above and plate my salad mix then add my chicken on top.

Satisfied with my meal I head over to my dining room table and eat. As I eat I think of this competition my father's making my go to. 'Wonder what the stipulations and rules are?' I think as I finish my meal and put my dishes in the dishwasher.

Once finished I head back into my living room to boot up my laptop. After it finished I opened up the email with the information on this challenge.

I skim over the initial greeting from the town mayor who is setting up this challenge. Apparently, this town is crawling with spirits from a mine collapse and is believed to have a portal to hell.

'Hum interesting. Now, what are the rules.'

 **Rules that each team must follow.**

 **Rule 1:** Each team can only have eight members.

 **Rule 2:** Each team will get a chance to look over each building in town independently.

 **Rule 3:** Nothing is permitted to be taken out of any building by any of the team's members.

 **Rule 4:** No team is permitted to demand another team's information. (If a team wishes to share their information with another they may at their own discretion.)

 **Rule 5:** No team is permitted to tamper with or move another team's equipment.

 **Rule 6:** If a team brings cameras, each of them must have labels that say who they belong to.

 **Rule 7:** Please be respectful of other people's privacy.

 **Rule 8:** Everyone must share the common areas.

Which includes as followed- Kitchen, Dining Room, Bathrooms, and the town library.

 **Rule 9:** Sleeping arrangement will be co-ed and will not be based on teams.

 **Anyone who can not follow these rules should not be brought as part of anyone's team and if anyone is caught breaking these rules their team will be disqualified and asked to leave.**

I shrug after reading their rules and look at the clock on my screen. Seeing it shine ten thirty back at me I decided to call it a night. I stripped off my clothes as I headed to my bedroom then tossed them in the hamper next to my dresser and climbed under my bed cover.

With a yawn, I settle into my comfortable mattress and allow myself to relax till I nodded off.


	2. Mai's prolog

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

Five years have passed since the day everyone had left me standing by the lake in the rain. I knew that it was a long shot that Dr. Davis would actually return my feelings, but I could never have predicted how much his actual rejection would hurt so much.

Since that day I have known that I would never give my heart to another. I would always love that big dumb jerk that had never even let me answer his question. (Me or Gene?)

Then the cherry on top was when I had got back to the cabins to see that the others had already packed up and left without me.

It took me twelve hours to get back to Shibuya. So by the time I had stepped off the train it was now six in the morning. I decided to head straight to the office and find out what was going on.

When I got there I found Bou-san, Ayako, Lin, and Gene were boxing stuff up. So I decided to help them and started boxing up everything in the small kitchenette for them. Once I was done I gave Gene and Lin hugs goodbye since I had class in the morning and wouldn't be able to see them off. Then I turned to Oliver's office and opened the door.

He looked up at me with his emotionless face and I said, "Everything is all boxed up and loaded into the truck." He nodded and stood from his seat when I did not leave he asked, "What?"

"I was just going to say… No, what you don't care anyways so goodbye Dr. Davis. I hope you have a safe flight home." And with that, I marched out of his office. I grabbed my box that contained my stuff from inside my desk along with my suitcase gave one last goodbye to Lin and Gene then reminded Ayako and Bou-san to call me next week and then left.

That was the last time I'd heard from three of them the only ones that still email me every month are Lin and Gene.

Yep, that's right those two to this day still email me asking how I'm doing with my abilities and tell me how their lives have been going. Lin even sends my flowers on my birthday and Christmas presents every year. I send him things too when I find cool things I think he'd like.

I still remember the day Gene called me asking me if the other's had told me they were leaving to work for his father because by then my powers had started to turn dangerous.

When I told him that none of them had called me since the week after he, Lin and Oliver had left he started swearing in English thinking I wouldn't know what he was saying but to his shock, I had told him to calm down before he got a stomach ulcer in perfect English.

Then he spoke in French, and I answered him in French. By the time he had stopped asking me random questions in different languages it was established that I was turning into a perfect medium. Gene immediately referred me to the temple that he had been learning about the Shinto exorcisms from for help.

The monks at the shrine were the ones who took me in after my PK had literally brought my apartment building down. They worked with me on everything they could and once I graduated they sent me to their American friend Lukas Wilson who is the owner of The Society for International Paranormal Research. It was Lukas and three members of his top team who properly trained me.

I not only am a perfect medium and have latent ESP but I also have teleportation, telepathy, magnetokinesis, clairvoyance, and clairaudience.

So for the last three years, I have been training with Shang, who is an onmyoji like Lin, but not as stoic as he is and has long hair that comes to the middle of his back. He's taught me how to control my PK, teleportation, and even taught me some healing & shielding spells.

Ben, is so sweet. He has hazel eyes and short brown hair. He worked with me on my telepathy. Ben's also Lukas's son and the next head S.I.P.R.

Then there's Imani, She has taught me how to control myself on the astral plane and how to find clues and enhance my presumption and how to get out of a first person perspective dream so no more waking up with cuts or bruises from the memories of the spirits.

I'm now working for The Society for International Paranormal Research or S.I.P.R for short. I'm glad to be ghost hunting again but I can't help but miss my old team/family. It saddens me to think that none of them besides Gene and Lin even cared about what happened to me.

Back then I was very naïve and I guess I just wanted someone to care about me and look out for me. But now I've learned that friends will never be family. They'll come and go as they please and some won't say goodbye before they do.

What hurts is when they lie to your face about them being there for you and that's why I keep the new group that I work with at a distance well except for Shang. He was my first instructor and he could read me like a book from day one and as our lessons went on we told each other about our pasts and our crummy lives.

Shang came from an abusive family. One day after his dad had beat him badly he decided to hide on one of the boats that was on its way to America when he was ten. When he got to the states a nice man named James Long took him in and treated him like a son. But unfortunately, he passed away shortly after Shang's seventeenth birthday. After that Shang worked and put himself through school like I had but lucky for him he was able to get grants and finish some college courses and keep the house that Mr. Long owned.

In return for him telling me his story I told him how my mother was stabbed to death in an alley when I was ten and how my father died in a car accident when I was five. Then I told him stories of when I was with S.P.R. He understood why I didn't trust many people after I had considered the other like family only to be dumped by six out of the eight.

But life goes on and I've got emails to reply to and hopefully, I will find my team a good case to take on. 'Hold up, an email from Lukas?' I think as my mail loaded. I immediately open it.

"Mai come to my office as soon as you get this. Lukas" I read it out loud as I grab my notebook from my drawer than a pen from my cup. I rush to the elevator and hit the button and see Tim's blondish-brown locks rushing up behind me.

"Let me guess new case?" I ask him knowing that since he's Lukas's nephew he might know more about this strange meeting.

"Better than that from what Ben texted me." He replied with a mile-wide grin. I didn't quite understand what he meant by that and he must of notice since he gave a quick, "You'll see," as the doors opened to reveal Shang Imani and Mary.

"Good morning," I say to them as Tim and I enter and they greeted me a good morning in return as we headed up to the top floor where Lukas and Ben's offices are.

The others are abuzz with excitement wanting it to be a new case. But in the pit of my stomach, something feels off. As the doors open everyone but Shang and I rush out into the sitting room where I see Ben is waiting for us.

Shang sends me a worried look as he holds the doors. I shrug and telepathically say "My instincts are telling me something's going to happen soon. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

He nods his understanding and then we both go over and sit with the others. Lukas comes out from his office now doubt that he heard everyone making small talk.

"Good morning everyone," He said with a smile. We all greeted him back and then waited for him to tell us what this meeting was about.

"Alright, I see that most of you are excited to hear of why I called this meet. We have been challenged to take on two of the top paranormal company's in the world by a small town major who happens to be on of the only remaining people in the town." He then started to hand out folders to everyone saying, "This is all the information I could find on this ghost town you all will be heading to along with a copy of the rules and please be respectful to the other companies I'm hoping to merge with one of them. Now go start the preparations for your departure on Monday." With that, he left us sitting them to read over the information in the folders he provided.

As soon as he said 'merge' something in me sent up warning bells and I couldn't help as my breath hitched. Once he had gone into his office I shakily stood and went to the elevator leaving Shang behind as the doors opened. Right there and then I decided to make myself some tea to calm down before I'd read the folder.

'What has gotten into Mai Taniyama your freaking out for no reason,' I mentally yelled at myself as I added my tea leafs to the hot water. Now done I carefully carried my tea back to my desk with my folder. Sitting everything down as I sat down in my plush office chair I sipped my tea and opened the folder. I read over the initial email from Mayor William Andrews and then dove into the history of the town.

"So this town was originally one of the first outposts of the Continental Railroad. It must have tons of spirits from the eighteen hundred's to now. This is going to be an awesome case." She thought out loud to herself.


	3. Stuck

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

The B.S.P.R. Team

In Oliver's p.o.v.

It was ten in the morning after a long fifteen hour flight from England to Chicago being stuck next to Masako who wouldn't let his arm go the entire flight you can imagine how happy I was to hear that we had missed our layover flight and would now have to wait till morning to get a flight to Colorado and from there drive five hours to the small old railroad town that we had to be there by no than three o'clock in the afternoon or the team would be dismiss.

Oh yes to say I was pissed was an understatement. But that's when my father called an old friend and found us a ride.

"Everyone load our stuff onto a few carts and head for the doors my friend and his opposing team members are going to give us a lift." My father announced after speaking on the phone for ten minutes.

So we all did as instructed and loaded the stuff on carts and headed for the doors. Outside sat two tour buses with S.I.P.R.'s logo on the sides of them than the second buses door opened and a tall broad shouldered man came out dress in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue button-up shirt.

"Martin, it's been too long since we last seen each other." He said as he shook my father's hand. "I must agree with you on that Lukas. You remember Oliver and Eugene." Lukas nods and shakes mine and my brother's hands. "And this is Oliver's teammates Koujo Lin, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa, John Brown, Masako Hara, and Osamu Yasuhara." Lukas shook hands with everyone and said.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Unfortunately, I had to send a few members of our team ahead when I got your call so you could use this bus so you won't be able to meet my whole team yet," he said then opened the storage compartments on the bottom of the bus for us to load up our equipment.

"That was very kind of you Lukas but I have to ask how did they go ahead?" Gene asked with a curious look.

"Oh, we have a girl who can teleport in the group so I asked her to take a few others who would have been riding in this bus to a hotel close to the town. So we will have to pick them up and they'll be riding the rest of the way there in the bus with us, so it might get a little cramped." He said with a smile.

"Teleporting is a very rare gift. Does she have other physic abilities?" My father asked with an excited gleam in his eye.

"I would love to tell you more Martin, but I think we should get your team's stuff loaded so we can get going first," Lukas stated as Lin moved his cart forward. Everyone helped Lin and Lukas load the equipment into the compartments and then climbed inside the bus.

As soon as we stepped on the bus we were in the sitting area with a huge bench style couch with a table in front of it then on the right, there were two chairs and behind me was the driver and passenger seats.

"Martin, you remember my nephew Tim right?" Lukas said motioning to a man that came from the left which was a kitchen area with a travel mug in his hand.

"The last time I saw you Tim you only came up to my shoulders," Martin replied with a grin at the young man who couldn't be more than twenty years old. "Tim this is my sons Oliver and Eugene. The people behind them are members of Oliver's team. Lin, Houshou, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasu."

"Nice to see you both again Noll, Gene and nice to meet you all why don't you all take a seat and I'll get us moving." He said with a polite smile.

We all nodded and found ourselves seats and Tim radioed to the bus in front and we were on the road in two minutes flat.

Once we got onto one of the main interstates we were able to move around the bus again. Lukas then proceeded to ask if anyone was hungry or sleepy. The girls, Takigawa, Gene and I chose to sleep while Lin and my father chose to eat something. The girls were choosing their beds (A.k.a fighting over the bigger one.) While Gene and I chose the first set we came to and climbed into them.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

* * *

Just as I start to wake up I feel a weight next to me. 'What the hell!?' I think as I look over to see Masako curled up next to me. Without thinking I push her out of the bed and onto the floor below then stood up and walked to the bathroom before I screamed at her.

I used the facilities then washed my hands and splashed water on my face to try and calm myself down. But that would prove futile because when I opened the door there she stood.

"Noll, I think we should talk abou..." I cut her off there. "I've told you before Ms, Hara I have no romantic feelings for you and if I ever find that you have snuck into my bed ever again I will sever all business ties with you and get a restraining order," I said bluntly between gritted teeth. Then marched past her and then the beds and headed into the sitting area.

Once there I see Lin is sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him and passed the sitting area I see Lukas is now driving the bus and it's now ten thirty at night. I feel my stomach growl so I look in the fridge and see that there are containers of food nicely stacked in rows.

"I recommend the spaghetti in the container to your left on the top row," Lukas calls out to me from the driver's seat.

"Thanks," I replied as I took out the container and then placed it in the microwave for a minute to heat up before I sat down and ate at the small table next to the kitchen.

"I heard from you father that you may know someone on my team," Lukas said to me as I was putting my container and fork in the dishwasher.

"I would need a name to clarify if I know them or not," I replied as I sat down in one of the seats across from the couch and looked at his side profile.

"Her name is Mai Taniyama. Is she not the girl who helped you find your brother?" He said never taking his eyes off the road. My heart stopped for a moment 'Could I have finally found her?' I thought to myself before I answered him.

"Yes, I've been looking for her since she graduated high school, but she moved right before and left no contact information with her landlord or school. How did she come to work for you?" I ask him.

"She was receiving help for a few monks that knew me and when she was done with school they sent her to me for training and once she was trained I offered her a position on my team. Her training took three years to complete thanks to all her abilities but she's a great team member and a really kind woman." He recalled to me with a smile.

Then his smile faded and he said, "Look she never told me that she worked for you before and there has to be a reason for that so what happened between the two of you?"

I swallowed hard then just as I was about to reply Masako beat me to it. "Mai was in love with Oliver and confessed to him before he, Lin and Gene returned to London. Oliver rejected her because she was nothing but a nuisance to him." She said from behind her kimono sleeve.

Lukas looked piss at Masako's remark and replied, "I was asking Oliver not you Ms. Hara and I would appreciate it if you would reframe from interrupting in my conversations with others."

This caused her to huff at him and sit down in the chair behind me. I stood up and moved to the passenger seat next to Lukas and looked out the windshield as the road markers passed by and replied. "She's right about the rejection part but it was not for that reason. I rejected Mai because I thought she was in love with my brother who she was seeing in her physic dreams. That's how we were able to find out that he was found and put in a hospital but was in a coma from a head injury."

"So you thought she was confused. I understand now. Will you to be able to work together after our companies merge? Because Martin and I were going to make her a liaison that would be the middle person between the companies since she knows your family well and wouldn't mind moving to England." He asked me with a worried look.

"I personally have no problem with that, but I can not say how she will feel about this," I answered when I hear Masako in the background grumbling and then Takigawa asks her what her problem was as he walked up towards us.

"So how much longer till we get to your other team mates?" Takigawa asks as he stands behind my chair.

"We should be there around eight in the morning," Lukas answered him using the GPS system that was built into the consul of the bus. "Till then you are welcome to use the tv we have in the sitting area to watch some tv or any of the movies that are in the bottom drawer in the kitchen," Lukas replied to him as he changed lanes to move around a truck that was going slow.

"Awesome thanks, Lukas," Takigawa said as he headed back to turn on the tv.

I sat there in my own thoughts of what I should say to Mai when I saw her again. 'I have to get her alone and talk to her or she'll never accept Lukas's offer and come with us to London. Not to mention I'll need to smooth things over between her and the others. This is not going to be easy.' I told myself as I stared out the window at the moon.


	4. Promotion?

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

My alarm sounded that it was six a.m. 'Time to get up and go for my morning run then a shower and some meditation to center myself before we head to this ghost town in the middle of nowhere.' I think as I stretch and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

I stood up and stretched once more before I grabbed my bag and pulled out some workout clothes and got dress. The last things I did was put up my now long hair in a messy bun and then zipped my key and cell phone onto my jacket pocket before I headed out the door.

I went for a nice thirty minute run before anyone was awake. When I got back I saw that Mary was up drinking a cup of coffee in the sitting room of the suite we shared. "Morning I'm going to grab a shower then meditate till we have to leave," I tell her as I take off my tennis shoes and head towards my room.

But before I can get through the doors I'm stopped by Mary stepping in front of me with a scowl on her face. _"But I'm hungry. So make me breakfast first. You can meditate on the bus."_ She says in her demanding voice.

(If you can't tell Mary and I don't get along well at all. Mary's a lot like Masako meaning she thinks she's better than everyone because she's Lukas's niece. So she does nothing but stands around or bosses everyone around when Ben or Lukas is not in the room.)

I roll my eyes at her then look her in the eyes. "We've had this discussion before Mary but it seems you need a reminder. **I am not your maid, cook or go for,** so make yourself breakfast or go to the lobby and eat theirs with Imani." I say as I try to move around her.

But again she moves in front of me and then screams in my face. **"Don't roll your eyes at me, Mai. My uncle's your boss and I can get you fired for disrespecting me. Now go cook me breakfast or I will call him right now and tell him about your behavior!"**

I feel my PK starting to rise so I take a deep breath before saying, "Call him then. I'm sick of your threats and I'm not cooking you anything ever." Then I pushed passed her and enter my room and lock the door behind me.

Stripping off my clothes and place them in my dirty laundry bag, I hear Mary on the phone with probably Lukas. 'Good I hope Lukas finally tell her to stop acting like she's our boss.' I think as I step into the shower and turn on the hot water. Once I'm clean I get out and dry off and brush my hair. Once done I dressed in my dark wash skinny jeans and a white collared button-up shirt and my brown slouchy boots.

Once my suitcase was zipped up again I sat down on the floor and assumed the lotus position and let my mind focus on my energy levels. Just as I finish my phone starts to beep signaling that it's time to leave.

I hurried and shut off my alarm then grabbed my suitcase and raced down to the lobby to meet up with Imani so I wouldn't have Mary trying to make me care her three heavy suitcases that she brings to every case.

Just as I get the lobby I see Lukas is there talking to Imani. I walk up to them and greet them with a smile.

"I heard from Mary an hour ago. What really happened?" No sooner than he finished we all hear Mary shouting, **"Mai get over here and get my bags!"**

I look at Lukas and say, "She's acting like I'm her slave again and ordering me around like that and when I tell her no she threatens to call you in hopes that you'll fire me or make me given to her."

As I was finishing Mary came over dragging along her two of her heavy suitcases and carrying the last. "Good morning, Uncle Lukas I didn't think you would get here this soon." She said while losing her grip on her bag sending it to the floor with a big bang which caused everyone in the lobby to look at us.

At this Lukas sighed and massaged his temples as he says, "Mary, how many times have I told you the members of the team are not your own personal handmaidens?"

"Uncle I just wanted her to help me.." Mary stammered out to which Lukas held his hand up for her to stop.

Then replied, "Mai I have something's to discuss with you before you get on the bus with the owner and heirs of the company we're merging with so please walk with me and Mary put Mai's bag in the under compartments." He then led me to the counter so I could turn in my keycard for the room.

After that was handled he led me out a side door that leads to a sidewalk that would take us the whole way around the hotel. We walked for a minute to put some distance between us and the door so no one could hear us before he spoke.

"Mai, do you remember when I told everyone that I wanted to merge with another company and that it was them that needed a ride?" Lukas asked as we walked along.

"Yes, I remember how are things going?" I ask as I start to get worried.

"The merger should be done before the end of this case and Mai I would like you to serve as a liaison between our companies and if you accept this promotion then you'll be given an assistant which I will let you choose and I will cover both of your moving expenses." He said with a hopeful smile.

"Lukas, I'm grateful for the opportunity but with all due respect shouldn't this position go to Ben, Tim or Mary?" I ask knowing that it should 'So why does he want me to take it?' I thought while I was waiting for his answer.

"Your right Mai, but I need Ben here so he can learn more about the business side of the company. Mary isn't an option because of her attitude and unwillingness to work with others.

Tim's age is one reason preventing me from considering him the other is my sister does not want him to move to another country at his young age. So now that I have put your concerns to rest will you accept this promotion?"

"I have three questions then I will give you my answer," I stated and received a nod from him to continue.

"Will I still be allowed to go on cases or will I be confined to a desk?" I asked giving him the (you know I hate paperwork) look.

"You will be on their top team for any cases but you must listen to the head of their team which is the owner's son." He stated with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"Where do I have to move too and how long is the position for?" I asked my last two question as I now leaned against the wall of the building.

"Their company is based in Europe and the contract is for four years, but you know if you're truly unhappy there I won't make you stay Mai." He said in his fatherly voice that always reminds me that Lukas is a very caring and understanding person.

I sighed and said, "Fine, I accept and I want Shang as my assistant." I said thinking he would fight me on it, but I was shocked when he pulled a contract out of his back pocket and then a pen from the pocket of his shirt then said, "Perfect, sign here and the position will be officially yours."

This made me look at him funny but I still took the contract from him. I read it over two times before I sign my name on the line at the bottom of the last page and then hand it back to him.

"Well now that that's taken care of we should get back to the buses and be off or we'll be late." He said as he used his long legs to dash ahead of me. I smirk as I think 'Short legs be damned.' then used my teleportation to get to the front of the hotel. He had just turned the corner when I materialized by the second bus with a satisfied smirk on my face.

He shook his head at me but I could see the amusement in his aura. He then motioned for Mary and Imani to get on the first bus and for me to come with him in the second.

I nodded and went to meet the team I'd be working with after this case.


	5. Ghost Town

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

Lukas opened the door to the bus then steps back and gestures for me to go in before him. I shrug and walk up the step of the bus I feel Tim's aura sitting behind the wheel but he is not the person who is holding my attention.

My minds found aura's it hadn't felt in years. As I take the last step up I see my old S.P.R. team in the sitting area. I froze standing there looking from face to face of my old team.

Ayako, Houshou, Yasu, and John had shock written on theirs. Masako scowled at me. Gene and Lin greeted me with smiles which made me happy but Oliver shocked me more than anyone.

He stood up from the couch while he looked me over from head to toe before coming up to me. Within seconds I was wrapped in a tight embrace which meant I was now staring at his chest.

"I have been looking for you for three years and can we talk later there are something's I need to tell you." He whispered into my ear as I let my arms come around him to hug him back and nod into his chest as I reply "It's nice to see you too Oliver."

"Please call me Naru or Noll, Mai. But I would prefer if you call me the nickname you gave me." He said then let go of me and returned to his seat. But as soon as he was gone Gene replaced him and gave me a big bear hug and said, "It's so good to see you again Mai."

"It's good to see you too Gene." And just as I said this Lin tapped Gene on the shoulder then pulled me away from Gene and straight to his long arms.

"How come I didn't get my monthly email?" He asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"I had the show to do and I've been training some of the kids at the office to control their PK and ESP so I just haven't had the time," I replied to him with a smile.

"So you're the Mai Taniyama, that helped Noll find Gene and the Mai that Lukas said would be his liaison for our company?" Martin asked me and I nodded and replied, "Yes, and you must be Martin Davis." I then extended my hand for him to shake.

"That I am Ms. Taniyama and it's nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand that's when a certain medium spoke up, **"What do you mean liaison, are you really going to take this useless danger magnet back!? Didn't you leave her in** **Japan** **because she wasn't worth your time!?"** Masako shouted in Oliver's direction with her face red from anger.

Oliver rolled his eyes and replied, "No Masako I left her in Japan because she still had two years of school to complete and yes she was a danger magnet but that was only because she was untrained and before you go any further I would like to make it known that I regret leaving Mai behind with out any training, but I thought the rest of you would have been there for her if she needed any help."

After Naru's statement warmth filled my heart because his aura told me he meant every word he said. 'Could he really of just been waiting?' I'm brought out of my thoughts as the bus starts moving down the road that's when I hear Martin say, "I was the one who asked you all to move to England and join Noll's team so I feel partially responsible for hurting your relationships with Ms. Taniyama." He said with his head hung low.

"It's fine Martin, it was my fault for being so naïve that I thought I meant anything to them. But I've learned from my mistakes." I said as I walked back to the bedrooms and away from my four former teammates.

I slid into my usual bed, but as I lay my head down I smell a familiar colon on the blankets and pillow. 'Naru must have slept here last night.' I think as I breathe in the same scent as the chest I was just against not more than ten minutes ago. 'Can I really work with John, Ayako, Masako, and Houshou again? I guess we'll find out because I already signed the contract accepting the position. At least, Shang, Lin, and Gene will be there and I don't know what's gotten into Naru, I thought he'd agree with Masako and refuse to work with me. I guess I'll find out when we talk tomorrow.' I thought as I pulled a book out from under the side of the mattress and start to read.

* * *

Back in the Sitting Room*

* * *

Everyone except Masako was staring at the beds where they former/to be teammate had just retired too.

Lukas was the odd man out as he sat in the passenger seat next to an angry Tim. Who finally broke the silence by asking, "Mai never acts like that what did they do to her that would make her cut herself off from someone like she has with them?" He whispered to me.

"She didn't cut ties with them, they cut their ties to her five years ago," I answered him in a low voice.

"But why? Mai's one of the nicest teammates we've ever had and what's with the doll chick saying all those untruthful things? Is she jealous of Mai or something?" Tim asked while steering the bus.

"You know we can hear your conversation. Right?" Ayako said with annoyance in her voice.

"If you can hear then why don't you answer my question?" Tim asked her from over his shoulder.

"We all had our own reasons for accepting our job offers. Ayako snapped at him.

"I'm sorry but you all should have told her you were leaving not just feed her empty promises," Gene said as he stared out the window.

"I remember you making that same promise I'm I right?" Yasu asked Gene.

"Yes, I did and I kept mine and so did Lin. How else would she of known where the monastery was when she needed help." Gene replied in his own angry voice.

"So you both knew where she was the whole time and why didn't you send her to us for training?" Noll said to his twin.

"Because she wasn't ready to see you again after what you said to her before we left and if you would have told Lin or I you were looking for her we would have given you her email and you could have talked to her. But since you didn't ask we didn't know that you wanted to contact her." Gene shot back with a glare to his brother.

"Well, I think we should vote on whether or not Mai rejoins the team," Masako said with her nose in the air.

"Fine, all those who oppose Mai's rejoining raise your hands," Martin said while standing in the kitchen so he could see the whole team.

Only one hand was raised and that hand belonged Masako. Martin took note that she was going to be trouble as he said, "All in favor of having Mai back on the team raise your hands.'

Everyone but Masako raised their hands. "It's decided. After this case is over Mai will officially be back on Noll's team and if you have a problem with that Ms. Hara than your services will no longer be needed."

 **"What? You're going to replace me with that half wit girl!?"** Masako practically screamed at him.

"I think I can speak for the entire team when I say this because of the way you treat your teammates and from the way you're always throwing yourself at Oliver and his always rejecting you. That everyone would rather work with Mai. Am I correct?" He asked the team and received nods of approval from each of them.

"We're here," Lukas said from the passenger seat as the bus parked. Mai came from the beds and started to come up to the front driver seats.

"There are thousands of spirits here and it smells of smoke like a fire is taking place. I also feel some thing evil lurking around the train tracks." Mai whispered to Lukas.

"I feel it too." Tim and Gene both said as everyone started to move towards the door of the bus. Once everyone was out side they started to look around as the others came out of the first bus.

Mary immediately recognized Martin, Oliver, and Gene and went running to them which pissed off Noll.

"Martin, Noll, Gene, it's so good to see all of you again! Let me guess Uncle Luke is merging with B.S.P.R. Right?" Mary said with excitement in her voice.

"You would be correct Mary and it's nice to see you too," Martin replied with his kind smile.

"Yeah, Uncle Luke can I be the representative for S.I.P.R?" She asked almost jumping up and down while eyeing the twin brothers.

"I'm sorry Mary, but I already chose someone and they have accepted the job," Lukas said while looking over the layout of the area.

"What? Who is it then?" She said trying very hard to not show her anger.

"That's not important right now why don't you introduce everyone to the team, Mai." Mai nodded and introduced each member of Lukas team to her old team.

Once done the teams separated and then headed inside to meet the mayor who called all of them for this case.

As everyone walked into what looked like an old western saloon/hotel because as we entered we were in a bar sitting area. Oliver watched as Mai headed over to a corner of the room and was talking to thin air, But then suddenly he saw an outline of gold that came up to Mai's hip then it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"Gene, did Mai just cleans a spirit?" He mentally asked his brother. But the reply I got wasn't from Gene but Mai herself. "Yes, Naru I did it was a little boy who wanted to warn the groups that no women should be alone anywhere in this saloon," Mai said out loud so everyone would hear the boys warning.

"Well thank you very much, young lady. I'm Patrick and these are my fellow teammates Eric, Michael, and Alison. May I ask your name?" Said a very tall broad shoulder man, who had short brown hair and was motioned to the three people behind him at the bottom of a staircase that came out just before the bar station started.

But before Mai could answer Lukas and Martin had walked over to Patrick and were saying their hellos to each other. Once they were done all of the rest of us were introduced to the other team from Ireland.

Just as everyone sat down and were having conversations amounts themselves the Mayor of this ghost town show up with sweat brimming is blond hair.

"Hello everyone I'm William Andrews and I am the one who contacted each of your sponsors for support to help our town because it is being haunted by spirits that are over centuries old. This saloon is a hot spot for spirits, but it's the only building big enough in town to houses and had efficient space for every team's bases. So please try to understand that I would of put everyone in their own house around the town but sadly the families that own the homes wouldn't give their permission for us to use them because they all say it's too dangerous for anyone to stay in the homes. But I did get statements from all of the home owners about what happened to each of them and their children which finally made them decide to leave. So I hope that helps your investigations. Now let me show each team to your bases."

William said as he motions for us to follow him to a side door next to the bar station. Everyone followed as he showed us the kitchen we all had to share. Then he took us to three huge back rooms. "

"These will serve as your bases go ahead and pick a room." He said to Martin, Lukas, and Patrick.

Lukas took the one on the left. Martin took the room next to Lukas and Patrick took the one across the hall.

"Now why don't I take you up stairs so you all can choose sleeping rooms." As we went up a back stairwell that was next to Patrick's teams base.

"The two bigger rooms have four double beds and there is one smaller room with two double beds in it and ladies this used to be a brothel so you'll be safer if you share a bed with a male because some of the customers who have stayed here experienced a woman dress in a seductive corseted silk and lace old fashion looking gown. Most believe it's the brothels owner's spirit that is still here and if she sees a woman is not working she will attack them viciously." He explained and warned as he opened the doors to each room.

Patrick and his team had already chosen the smaller room for them selves which left the two big rooms for us to choose from. Martin and Lukas started assigning beds for their team members. But they both had an odd man out. Lukas looked at Martin and shot him a wink then he said, "Mai you'll bunk with Oliver. Is that acceptable to you Martin?"

"That is fine with me," Martin replied as they left the room leaving the two baffled.

"No, I'll share with you Oliver." Mary and Masako said at the same time.

"No, I'm fine with sharing with Mai," He said bluntly and then moved towards the door but stopped and said, "I expect the members of my team to be at our base in five minutes so we can start unloading." Then he continued out the door.


	6. Trust

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

After everyone's luggage was in their rooms the teams started to setup their equipment but Imani, Shang, and myself were told to walk around town and find where this evil entity is lurking and hopefully find an easy way to get rid of it. With this order, the three of us went upstairs and got our supplies, which for me and Shang it would be our two swords, and Imani has her staff and purification powder.

As we came back down the back stairwell I see Masako, John, and Gene are at the bottom waiting for us to come down so they can go up. But as we come down their eyes go big.

"What are you all doing carrying around weapons?" John asks us while eyeing mine and Shang's swords.

Shang puts on a twisted grin and replies "We're going demon hunting Father Brown, would like to come with us?"

I decide to have some fun and listen to their thoughts.

John's thinking, "Man this guy is scarier than Lin and I differently don't want to hunt a demon."

Masako's thoughts, "I hope Mai gets eaten by this entity and I'll be right there to comfort Oliver." Then I got a mental picture of her holding a crying Naru. Then the image shifted to her and him in bed. That's when I had to break the connection. 'I really never wanted to see that again.' I think to myself as I switch to Gene's thoughts.

"I know your listening Mai, So go out there with a camera and show everyone what you can do. But please be safe." He mentally told me with a smile on his face.

"Shang, you shouldn't scare John because soon you'll be working with him," I said before heading into our base.

I see Shang's grin grow even wider as he said to the three B.S.P.R. member, "That's true since Lukas gave her an assistant and she chose me. So we'll have lots of fun together." This made John shake in his boots. Gene laughed and said, "Yeah we'll have lots of fun Shang." Then started to lead the other two up the stairs.

While Gene and Shang talked I got on one of our mini body camera packs that were in a box against the rare wall and put in my ear piece microphone that we use to keep in touch with base when we're out on walk throughs or exorcisms then I grabbed one of our tripod cameras in case we can't exorcises the entity when we find it.

I grabbed three water bottles as Imani and Shang put on their own equipment. Once they're finished I hand them each a bottle and we head for the front doors.

As we step out onto the street I let my senses wash over the town to find this entity's presence among the thousands of spirits in this town.

But I immediately regretted that I opened them because now I can hear all of the spirits that haunt the streets.

I stopped walking and refocused my abilities so all I could do was see the spirits and then went in the direction that I felt the most malice. As we got closer I heard Ben test the mics. "Mai you there?"

"Yep, I can hear you, Ben. Are you getting our feed yet?" I replied.

"Yeah, we got you guys." He answered as I turned the mic volume down. "I swear who ever had this one last time was deaf," I muttered and hear Ben snicker.

An hour went by before we got to the source of the problem. "We're here," I said as we came to an old abandoned mine.

"Okay Mai, setup the other camera inside the mouth of the mine," Lukas said as he watched the feed.

Shang let his shiki search the opening to make sure it was safe. "All clear for now," Shang told me. That's when I walked into the mouth with my flash light in hand.

I had a quick look around with Imani then found a dry spot to setup the camera. Shang's shikies started to make a fuss just as I finished putting up the camera.

"It's coming," I said while readying my swords. Imani quickly made three circles of salt that Shang activated with a spell.

'Time for me to do what I do best.' I think as it comes to the opening of the mine shaft.

"Hell hound!" Imani says as a three headed huge dog like beast charges at Shang. Shang's shikies flew at it to protect their master which made it change its direction. So now it was coming straight at me.

* * *

In Base:

I was passing S.I.P.R.'s base when I hear shouting coming from inside. So I knock on the door with the intention of telling them to quiet down when all the sudden everyone comes running out the door.

I am then dragged to the front door of the saloon where just outside the door I see Shang and Imani chasing down a huge hell hound. Who is desperately trying to get something off his back with his side heads.

As he spins around I see who he's trying to get off. Mai is desperately hanging on and dodge the heads while trying to use her sword to cut through a thick rope that's around the hound's neck.

All everyone can do is follow it and pray that one of the heads doesn't bite Mai in half. After three tense minutes, the rope fell to the ground and the hound suddenly stops in its thrashing and uses its side heads to look back at Mai. They seem to have a mental conversation before it shifts into a normal looking German shepherd with Mai now leaning against it.

It turned its head and licked her bleeding shoulder as it whimpered. Ms. Matsuzaki, Lukas and I slowly made our way towards them when the dog whipped his head around to face us. It growled and bared its teeth at us till Mai said, "It's alright Rex they just want to help me clean up my shoulder." She said in a gentle tired voice.

As soon as she said that the hound stopped growling and let us come near. Ms. Matsuzaki immediately started to clean and look over the wound. Lukas and I asked her at the same time, "What happened?"

"Sorry, it's a habit," I told Lukas after my slip up. "Not a problem. Mai, what happened?"

"We tracked the malevolent aura till we came to the opening of an old mine. As I finished setting up the camera Rex came charging at Shang but his shiki came to his aid which caused him to change course sending him straight to me.

That's when I saw the letters on the rope that was around his neck and knew he was being controlled by the spell written on the rope. So I used my PK to jump over his heads and onto his back to cut it off and well you know the rest." Mai said as her head lolled to the side.

As soon as I heard her say PK I rushed over and took her pulse. Noticing it fast I asked her, "Mai are you feeling light headed?"

"No, I'm just tired from the ride Rex gave me. I'll be fine Naru. I can use my PK with no side effect on my body." She said while her head lolled up so she could look at me. That's when I saw that her eyes had changed from their normal chocolate brown to an emerald green.

"Do your eyes change every time you use your PK?" I asked her. But she never got the chance to answer because of Ms, Matsuzaki told Mai that she needed to take her shirt off so she could dress her shoulder.

Mai shrugged and started to un button her shirt. But I quickly stopped her by helping her up to her feet and whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't you rather do that inside?"

Mai lashed me a small smile and replied, "I think everyone around me has seen me shirtless before besides you that is."

I raised an eye brow at her but that only made her smile wider. "I've modeled," She said as she tried to walk towards the saloon only to stumble a little. Shang quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the saloon and up to the bedrooms we all had to share.

Ms, Matsuzaki looked to me to see if I'd send her, then I told her, "Follow them." She sighed and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

I went back into the saloon and headed to base. As I walked in I see Rex is behind me at the door. "Come on Rex. I bet you could use some water." I tell him. He walks beside me to the kitchen. Once there I took a bowl out of the cabinet and filled it half way with cool water and set it to one side of the kitchen for him.

I then looked in the fridge for something to eat. I found all kind of meat vegetables and some fruits. But nothing you could make a quick meal with. Just as I stood up I see Mai come in from the back and she's now wearing a hunter green tank top and her long wavy auburn locks are up in a high ponytail.

"Anything good in there?" She asks while walking over and grabbing a kettle from off the stove.

"It's stocked full but there is nothing really to snack on," I tell her as I see her pull out her medium size tin that has her special tea levees in it. She must have seen me eyeing the tin because she gave a small chuckle and said, "Let me guess Masako still trying to make you drink her watery tea?"

I gave her a small smile and replied, "For a while, she tried till my mom told her I stopped drinking tea after we got back from Japan because no one can make tea as good as you."

She looked absolute shocked at first then her cheeks got a cute red dust on them. "Well I'm surprised you stopped drinking tea and thanks for the compliment but I can't take full credit for my tea recipe because it's was my mom's. As for you getting any of my tea, I'm willing to make a deal." I nodded for her to continue.

"If you make Masako and Ayako cook dinner tonight I will make extra cups for you, Gene and Lin and knock on the door then leave them on the table between our bases. Imani and I will make dinner tomorrow night to make things fair." She offered while waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Can you add a cup for my father, I know he will love your tea?" I asked and received a nod in agreement. "Then we have a deal."

We stood there in silence till Rex started to weave around our legs which gave me an idea for a topic I could talk to her about. "Are you going to keep him?" I asked her as she prepared the cups on to some trays for us.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about finding a place in England that accepts dogs his size." She said while taking the whistling kettle off the burner and adding the leaves to the water.

"Well I know my building accepts pets, but I don't remember if there is a size limit. I could check it for you if you'd like?" I offered to her.

She turned to face me and asked, "Well what's your building like and how much is the rent?"

* * *

Soon we were lost in conversation while sipping on our teas. At least until my father and Lukas walked in.

"How come I knew we'd find you too somewhere together?" Lukas said with a grin on his face as he took a cup of tea from the forgotten tray then handed it to Martin.

"Here you've got to try Mai's specialty tea," Lukas said while getting another for himself.

I watch as my father takes a curious sip. His eyes light up at the taste of Mai's tea and his eyes meet mine then he says, "Well now I see why you stopped drinking tea. Mai your tea is wonderful."

"It was my mother's special recipe that was passed down to me," Mai told my father and he must have seen the sadness Mai's eyes show when she talks about her past.

"I'm sorry Mai, how did you lose your family if you don't mind me asking?" My father had the nerve to ask which pissed me off.

"It's alright Naru. My mother was stabbed to death in an alley way when we were on our way home from a shopping trip and my father was killed in a car accident," She said while staring into her teacup. My body moved on its own as I took her hand in mine from across the small table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She gave me a sad smile in return. Martin cleared his throat before saying, "I'm sorry to hear that Mai. But I am looking forward to working with you. Oliver, Yasu has some information to share. But don't worry Mai you too can talk at dinner." He flashes us a knowing grin and left after filling his cup up again.

"I'll give you the information on my building after dinner," I said before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the night went by smoothly except when Mai got yelled at by Ms, Hara for feeding Rex her meatballs instead of eating them which I couldn't blame Mai for doing since they were gross so I slipped Rex mine too. I noticed Gene did it to everyone else just ate around them.

After everyone ate Mai made tea and coffee for everyone to share as most sat around the bar part of the saloon talking. That's when I see Monk come up to Mai and ask her, "What are all your abilities Mai?" which made all my irregulars all crowd around Mai.

I watch as she gets very nervous and starts backing away but still they pressed on till they had her backed into a corner. That's when the tables start to rattle but before I could intervene Lin did.

"Give her so space!" He yelled with his demanding voice. This seemed to make the others realize what they were doing and they backed off. But still stared at Mai wanting answers. This just seemed to piss her off.

"Why should I tell any of you anything. Yasu I'm not as mad at you because you were honest with me when you told me you were going to study in Europe for college. But Father Brown, Ms, Matsuzaki and Mr. Takigawa you three straight up lied to me and because of that I will probably never trust you all again. Good night." She said with her fist clenched as she walked out of the saloon with Rex

I started to follow her when I was stopped by Mary and Masako when they blocked my way.

"Sorry, she was so rude to your team Oliver. Honestly, I don't know why my uncle picked her as the company's liaison to you, but please know I'm doing my best to change his mind." She said fluttering her long eye lashes at me as her hand slide up my forearm. I quickly moved away from her but in doing so I backed into Masako.

"Oliver, why don't you sleep with me tonight after all it wouldn't be the first time we slept together." As she was in the middle of her sentence Mai came back inside with Rex.

She had heard everything Masako said as she walked through the bar into the back where the bases were.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were a couple?" Mary said hiding a sneer. "We are not a couple. Ms. Hara snuck in my bed on the bus when I was passed out with jet lag now excuse me but I have better things to do than listening to Ms. Hara's insanity." I said letting my anger show before heading towards the bases.

When I got close to Lukas's base I let my mind reach out to Mai's and hear her thoughts, 'I can't believe I almost fell for his nice guy routine.' She thought as she sorted through old news papers. 'Mai I need to show to you something.' I thought to her before I shoved my memory of the bus incident into her mind before she could block me. As my memory faded I told her, 'She was lying I want nothing to do with Ms. Hara, in fact, this is her last case with my team. I miss you Mai so please don't shun me.'

'Alright I believe you but don't think I've forgotten this.' She said then shoved a mental image of myself looking at her with hatred in my eyes before I turned and walked away from her than time skipped from the lake to the cabins she walked to in the rain and I could feel her heart break because of what I said and the sadness she felt from everyone leaving her behind. The memory cut when a soaking wet young Mai finally got to the only train station in that small village.

'Mai, I know that saying sorry won't heal the wounds I and the others made, but I'll say it anyway and I promise never to hurt you like that again.' I think to her as I look in at her through the window in the door.

'We'll see if you can keep that promise.' She thought back to me as her eyes met mine.

* * *

Later when I was just climbing into bed when the door opened to reveal Mai, in a spaghetti strap satin top and matching cute satin shorts and Rex was right behind her. "I should warn you that I'm a cuddler." She told me with a small blush on her cheek.

I grabbed her side of the blankets and held them up so she could slide in while I replied with, "I don't mind that at all."

She then came over and lied down next to me. I reached over and turned off the light on the nightstand next to my side of the bed then lied down beside Mai. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she rolled over and snuggled up to me.

Knowing that she was safe she let out a small sigh and breathed into my chest. I then let my fingers glide through her hair as I fell asleep with her head on my chest.


	7. Long Day

I own nothing! Writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to the creators of the anime.

* * *

I fell asleep but as I dreamed I found myself in a dark world with floating white orbs. "Is this the other side?" I questioned out loud to myself. Then suddenly the scenery changed into an older vision of the town we're currently investigating. Then I feel a hand take mine.

I jumped a bit and looked towards who is holding my hand. There I see Mai giving me a smile so I decide to act like Gene to see if she knows it's me.

"Hi Mai, It's been awhile since we've been able to talk in private," I said flashing her my best Gene smile.

"Yeah, how'd it go when you told your parents?" Mai said with a concerned look on her face.

'…'.

"Come on you didn't tell them that you wanted to study abroad because you thought you were gay and wanted to experiment to be sure you were before you told them?" Mai said with a stone cold serious face.

'What is that really why he left!?' I thought with a blank face till Mai busted out laughing which made me snap my head towards her and look at her suspiciously.

"You honestly thought you could fool me, Oliver." She said in a heavy laughing fit.

I sighed in relief that she had been only messing with me. But if Gene was gay I would support him even if our parents didn't.

"Mai, I have to ask is my brother really gay?" I asked her as her laughter died down.

"He thinks he's bisexual. He's attracted to both men and women. I know he was dating a guy when he was in school here, but it wasn't serious. He does have a crush on Yasu though." She told me as she started to walk somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as I starting to get concerned.

"Well, I only come here when I feel a spirit wants to talk or show me something. So I'm looking for the spirit who pulled me here." She explains while I grab her hand. Then suddenly the scenery changes to us standing in the hallway that connects the bedrooms.

A woman in old fashion sultry dress comes up the stairs and that when I hear moans and groans coming from the bedroom where we sleep in the future. The woman's face contorts in anger as she slams open the door.

Inside the bedroom, the woman separates the couple by dragging the girl off the man then says, "You are one of my whores and my whores only fuck for money. There is no such thing as love and who would love a whore anyway." She shouts as she reaches into the fold of her dress and producing a dagger.

"I do love her you old bat now take your hands off of her!" the man yells as the woman pulls the young girl to her.

"You're more trouble than your worth." She said then pulled the girl into her arms and then slit the girl's throat with her dagger then dropped her body on the floor. The man saw what the old woman had and produced his pistol from his trousers and shot the old woman in the chest, the woman charged at him with her dagger. He tried to dodge but was too slow and her dagger went right through the man's throat.

"Not even in death will the both of you be together." She said in the man's ear with her last breath. The man's last act was to push her off of him with the last of his strength.

With that, the scene faded away and Mai and I both woke up from someone yelling at us to get up.

I opened my eyes to see Mai's chest. I couldn't help the small blush that showed up on my cheeks as I raised myself up to become eye level with Mai's eyes. She had a dusting of red on her cheeks as well and said, "Good morning Naru."

I couldn't stop myself as I kissed her cheek the bid her, "Good morning" too before I untangled myself from the blankets and stood up. Then went to my suitcase and grab a fresh set of clothes and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Masako's pov:

* * *

Oliver just left and acted like I wasn't even there let alone talking to him which completely infuriated me. 'This is all Mai's fault. I wish she'd get eaten by a ghost already then Oliver would have no chouse but to get over her.' Masako thought with a scowl on her face as Mai got dressed and started to head for the door.

Mary stopped Mai from leaving by standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips. She had an annoyed look on her face as she spoke to Mai.

"Look, Mai, I don't know what's up between the two of you but you need to get this straight. I'm going to London to be with him whether Lukas likes it or not so stop getting in my way and tell Lukas you don't want the job." She told Mai with a nasty glare.

"Grow up Mary. I've already accepted the position so get over it." She said before vanishing into thin air. Masako was so surprised she fell backwards and onto her butt in disbelief of what she just saw. 'Mai's a teleporter!? No wonder Martin wants her so badly on Oliver's team and she's bringing that other onmyoji with her as an assistant. So they'll be able to take on even harder cases.' She thought as she felt her hatred towards Mai increase by a thousand. They suddenly she was in darkness. 'Shoot, in my anger, I didn't feel myself being possessed. John Help!'

* * *

Mai's pov:

* * *

As I made my way down to base I hear Lukas, Oliver, and Martin talking.

"Everyone on the Irish team is gone," Lukas tells the other two of them.

"Did any of the cameras catch them leaving or moving throughout the saloon?" Oliver asked in his normal business voice.

"We got nothing on ours and Lin didn't see any sign of them on yours either and all of their belongings are still here," Lukas answered.

"I don't like this, at all. We need to find out any and everything we can about the spirits in this building so we have a safe space before we start worrying about the town." Martin says with his worry laced in his voice.

"Mai pulled me into a vision last night that told the story of at least three of ghosts that are here," Olive told the two older males.

"I expect a full briefing when everyone gets to base," Martin told Oliver who nodded in agreement.

"I know Mai will brief our team as well. So, shall we all go eat?" Lukas asked while motioning for them to come with him into the kitchen.

I had just started to move down the steps when I felt an evil aura heading straight for me. I focus my PK to make a shield around me just in time. Within secants, Masako was diving at me from the steps above with a very familiar dagger in her hands.

As she brought the dagger down to stab me it hit my PK shield and sent the dagger and Masako backwards hard effectively making her drop the weapon and forcing the old woman's spirit out of Masako's body.

"Why are you doing this and where are our missing companions?" I demanded from her as she cackled at me.

"Try the mine." She replied before vanishing into thin air. I reluctantly picked up Masako and carried her into BSPR's base. I laid her down on one of the coaches.

"Did you finally punch her, Mai?" Asked, Yasu with a grin on his face.

"I wish. She got possessed and tried to stab me on the staircase. But unfortunately for her, I felt her coming and had put up a shield." I replied which made him start laughing uncontrollably.

"She got her ass blasted!" He shouted while still laughing.

"Well at least she's not possessed anymore," I said with a shrug as I made my way out of their base and then around the corner to get some breakfast.

I ate a small fruit salad and then headed into base where I was bombarded with a thousand questions about my dream and what happen between Masako, and I on the staircase. When I had finally answered all of them I knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
